the one destroyed
by ClarissaArrowton
Summary: this rebel attack happened a bit differently from the original one in the end of the One, something else happened to America, and Maxon didn't get shot. the summary is short, 'cause I can't say too much or it will be a spoiler. but the story's good, I promise, just give it a try! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : I got this idea when having Chinese class ( believe me you don't want to know about it, worst thing ever ), anyway the idea just pop up in my head, and I just mindlessly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled it down, so please don't mind that it a bit short(maybe a huge bit) but hope you enjoy it!**

 **This story is about if the rebel attack in The One happened a bit differently.**

 **Please read and review! and you can also check out my other story which is also of the Selection called The uneven road. Thanks!**

 _ **Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters nor the Selection. All rights go to Kiera Cass !**_

 **so here it goes…**

* * *

Prologue : if only

Bullets flew and people fell. And blood, oh god, it was everywhere.

I was frozen in shock and couldn't seem to make any sense out of the chaos, I couldn't get hold of what's happening around me, except that many people were dying. I saw Celeste's body lying lifelessly on the floor, and I couldn't help but think that I would be the next. It's weird, I thought, the way people died. It hurt, it always did, and yet I never understood where all the hurts came from. Somehow it fascinated me sometimes in a way love did ––

Someone yanked at my arm, a face that I didn't recognize that whether it was of a guard or a rebel. I panicked. And I screamed, or at least I wanted to scream, but my throat was dry and my mind was blank, and I couldn't even fight against him 'cause my limbs were numb. I could only let him drag me out of the Great Room and down the hall.

 _Maxon._

The thought hit me and I instinctively looked back over my shoulder, and the thing I saw, I think it's printed forever in the back of my mind, punched me in the heart –– Maxon was carrying _Kriss_ bridal-style, and was hurrying down the opposite way of the hall.

 _That's it,_ I thought, he didn't even care if I was safe or not, he's not even _looking for_ me.

 _I'll be glad when you're gone._

I knew it was silly and I felt pathetic, but somewhere deep down I was still hoping, hoping that that love we had had wouldn't die so swiftly, that he still cared, and that he said the things he said just merely out of anger. Hoping that he still loved me. _Even just a bit_.

But, no, I was wrong. I was _so_ wrong. I was just being a _pathetic idiot._ I'd had his heart and I broke it. I had had my chance and I let it slip through my fingers like the way water did. Now he's going to choose Kriss, and I was stupid enough to expect him to care about me right after I torn his heart apart.

A burning sting tore through my chest, but I didn't care for my heart's already dead. I was not even aware of where the guard/rebel was dragging me, and before I found the power in me to observe my surroundings, I was shoved hard into a small hidden safe room.

At least now that I knew he was a guard, thanks heaven, that meant God, of all people, still had not forsake me. _Yet._

I tumbled into the dim room, trying, yet failing, to try to regain my balance, and hit hard onto the ground with a loud thud as the heavy stone door shut behind me.

I just lay there, on my side, didn't even bother to try to search for the switch of the light, for a moment, merely enjoying the darkness and loneliness. The emptiness and the burning in my heart seem to have had a silent agreement to torture me together, as if it would do them any good.

I thought about all the things we've gone through together in all those past months, Maxon and I. After all the joy and fights, laughters and tears, love and hurt, I thought we were finally being able to truly be together, just the two of us, finding our happily ever after together. But now we're going to live our separate lives, and I had no one else to blame but myself. It's all _my_ fault.

If only I had had told him everything last night, then I would have time to explain, and I wouldn't be here dying from heart break. _If only things were different._

 _But it's not and it would never be._

I felt my cheeks wet, and that's when I realized I've been crying. Tears were pouring out freely from my eyes like the way water did spring. I wept over my losing of Maxon, over the life we could have had with each other. I wept over _us._ I covered a hand over my aching heart, as if trying to mend the shattered pieces, feeling my dress soaking wet. I looked down. And the last thing I remembered was the rich bright scarlet that coated my palm before the darkness conquered.

* * *

 **Review! Hope you guys like it, I know this is short but I just don't really have free time recently, I will be updating as soon as possible, and I just happen to be a slow typer. Thanks for reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, I've been crazily busy, so I'm going to cut right into the story!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, those belong to Kiera Cass_**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Mistakes we made_

 **Maxon's POV**

Rebels. That's the first thing that came into my mind.

And the second was America. Where was her? Was she safe? Did she get covered?

And then I caught a glimpse of red at the corner of my eyes.

Someone is dragging her away, away from me. Taking her one of the safe rooms? Or to kill her? My heart sank. The last thought was so dreadful that I pushed it away immediately. No, don't go there, I told myself.

I just needed to make sure she's been taken to the safe room safely. I had to know for sure she's safe, and then I would find my way to the royal safe room, or any other safe room for that matter. Yeah, told yourself that, Schreave.

I took a step forward, toward her direction— only to be held back.

Someone was grabbing my ankle. I looked down to see Kriss, all messy hair, tearstained cheeks, and red, pleading eyes. " Don't leave me here alone." She whimpered.

What was she still doing here? "Kriss, you need to go to the safe room. Now." I said, a bit harsher than I intended to, suddenly exasperated by her. I stepped forward again, but she only tightened her grip on me.

" Come with me, please." She pleaded. And tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Shit, not the water work. " I said let go." I hissed, and I caught the frightened expression crossed her face. I soften a little. " Go. I'll go join you in a moment, I have something to make sure first. " I needed to make sure she was safe.

" I can't stand, my ankle hurts." She pleaded with her eyes wide and shimmering with tears.

And in a moment of moral sanity, I scooped her up into my arms before I could change my mind and took off, leaving her alone in the chaos of bullets and death.

Back in the hallway, I glanced about to check if it was clear for us to go— My heart stopped, there she was, at the opposite end of the long hallway, heading away from me, dragged away by whom I assumed was a guard, since he didn't have a red scarf around his wrist.

She's safe, I kept telling myself, she's been taken care of, I tried to convince my brain, yet, somehow my heart wouldn't take any of that crap, and I couldn't shake the uneasiness that was stirring my whole body. Somewhere dark and horrible, deep, deep inside me, I could feel a terrible, terrible feeling that something dreadful was going on.

I pushed away the disturbing feeling instantly, and tried to focus on the task on hand.

I must not overthink, I must not overthink, I repeated in my head, over and over, again and again. Ignoring the uneasiness attempting to swallow my heart. And I turned back, away from her, away from the girl whom I fell so hopelessly and deeply in love with, whom I thought had loved me back. The one girl who betrayed me.

The last thought was like a pair of cruel and merciless hands clenched around my throat, grasping too hard, too tight as I rushed down the corridor, down to the saferoom.

* * *

 **Important!**

 **AN: hey there, I'm so, so sorry that this chapter is so short, I apologize. I just feel so guilty for letting you guys wait for so long, and just wanted to update something for you to read sooner rather than later. But I'll have to inform you that I won't be able to update too often since I'm still a student, and I don't want to update just because I need to, I want to do it because I want to share my story, and I want to make sure every chapter I update is worth the long waiting. So please don't give up on my story, have a little patience. Thanx. Until next time.**


	3. Thank you guys

**Author's note:**

 **I just want to say thank you all, for all the reviews and encouragements and supports, you will never know just how much they mean to me. It's you that keep this going, you that encourage me to keep on writing. Thank you guys so much, you are the reasons that this story works. I love you all.**

 **C. X**


End file.
